


Head Down

by curiouswildflower



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Ficlet, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Not Canon Compliant, Some of them, all of them because fuck endgame, brief talk of death in ch 2
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-16
Updated: 2020-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:34:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23167060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/curiouswildflower/pseuds/curiouswildflower
Summary: A collection of ficlets about these boys.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Kudos: 2





	1. Athlete

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> written Dec 2018

Bucky tugs his tshirt and jeans over his sore body when the douche-bag still splayed across the dirty mattress behind him calls him a “gold-star gay.” Bucky slurs a quip about earning his bars and flips off the husky laugh that follows him out into the noisy hallway.

Steve is sleeping when Bucky stumbles into their room, but by the time Bucky shoves himself between Steve’s chest and the cinderblock wall he’s roused enough to curl an arm around Bucky’s waist.

“Y’ smell.”

“Go to sleep.”

He dates a couple more athletes, gains a couple exes and more than a couple bruises (while Steve gains a couple hundred pounds), before he shoves into Steve’s bed so their chests press together. Steve pulls a hand through Bucky’s shower-damp hair and presses an eyes-closed, lips-closed kiss on Bucky’s mouth.

“Go to sleep, Buck.”

And that’s that.


	2. Bury (version 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> written Dec 2018

Bucky awoke to the familiar clacking of Steve at his keyboard. He rubbed his face in the still-warm pillow they’d fallen asleep sharing, squinting his eyes open to see Steve’s sloped shoulders at his desk across the room, silhouetted by the shine of his laptop screen.

“What’re you up to?”

“Im trying to figure out if it’s dishonorable to have some of my ashes buried at Arlington and some with Ma and Dad.”

Bucky clenched and relaxed his right hand in the comforter pulled across his shoulders. “You planning on joining them anytime soon?”

Steve shook his head. “No, Buck. Just couldn’t sleep.”

Bucky rolled onto his other side, twisting himself further into the blankets. “I love you.”

“Love you too, Buck. I’ll be over in a minute.”


	3. Bury (version 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> written Dec 2018

The Soldier was a different man than the Bucky Barnes Steve had known in the 40’s. And Cap was a different man than Steve used to be, he knew that - but he didnt expect how the similarities would twist his gut harder than the differences ever did.

Case in point: Bucky had always felt the most comfortable doing what he knew was expected of him. Steve had a front row seat to watch the polite oldest brother from the new family in their tenement turn into a respectful, handsome young bachelor. But one of Bucky’s earliest deviances (befriending Steve) had put Steve close enough to notice other things - how he choked back strong liquor, his Jewish tags, his giddy smile as he sucked a kiss onto Steve’s hip.

And in this different world, this different apartment in a different part of New York in a different millennia - Bucky’s defiances were even harder won, and even sweeter to watch. Early December as the weather turned was hard on them both, which left Steve teary-eyed sitting at their kitchen table as he watched Bucky stir caramel creamer into his coffee one handed, green pajamas and barefoot and -

He didnt realize he was actually crying until that coffee was being pushed into his hands. Bucky’s voice was soft and familiar against his temple.

“Take that into the bedroom for me, and bury yourself under the covers again. I’ll be in with yours in a minute - you fell asleep last night right as the Weasley twins started to fuck shit up for Umbridge and I know you’ll like this part.”

**Author's Note:**

> title from the song “Soldier” by Fleurie. thanks so much for reading these little thoughts. ❤️


End file.
